


domesticity

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: it’s when- it’s that feeling when-





	domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 1- domesticity_

it’s when- it’s that feeling when-

you don’t ask to pass the salt, their arm moves a few inches up on their own accord, never breaking breath as yours sneak through to grab the _(only slightly)_ chipped salt shaker (one that represents the home you both have made in pure miniature, the one that _this viewport over here is my favorite_ and _there’s actually a hidden access point down here_, and _that ridiculous hanna-barbera loving feather creature didn’t ruin it, right?_)

you become so used to that feeling of giddiness when he comes up to visit, citing ludicrous reasons (or sometimes doesn’t even give one at all) to come stand next to you, to place a hand next to yours (then a finger on top, then the whole palm, then a caress across the neck) without care of the surroundings (or the giant void in front of you)

the dent in your once too large bed, his smell permeating every surface, the instant relaxation once the door swishes open. it’s the subtle mess of dozens of padds strewn about except for a pure radius untouched surrounding the shrine (_shrine??_) of the liquor collection in that weird glass-front cabinet with the squeaky door you both found one foggy afternoon back in first year.

you feel completely calm (for possibly the first time in your life) in close proximity to another body, one you know almost better than your own (yours he most definitely knows better than you).

he tolerates (_adores_) a silly nickname (before you could utter the words _my love, my dearest, my whole galaxy_)

it’s when- it’s that feeling when- nothing (everything) really changed.

**Author's Note:**

> did you catch the tos/aos mashup reference? 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](nofollow)


End file.
